Latest News: May 2014
The Gameopedia Wiki team bring you the latest gaming news for May 2014. 'Halo 5: Guardians Announced' 343 Industries has today announced a new Halo title for the XBOX ONE. Set to launch in Autumn 2015, the game will run at 60fps with dedicated servers and the scope that "we've been dreaming of for more than a decade," the studio explain. As well as this, it's reported that Halo 5: Guardians will run on a new engine. Stay tuned for more info. Me Love Cars - Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 16:10, May 16, 2014 (UTC) 'The Division Delayed Until At Least Q2 2015' It seems that this news about Far Cry 4 was to sooth the pain of the upcoming MMO, The Division, being delayed until midway through next year. In my (very rare) personal opinion, I saw this coming from a mile off. Ubisoft have also reiterated that the late Tom Clancy's new game will not be heading to PS3 and XBOX 360, presumably due to the sheer scale of the open world. They also recently confirmed that these versions of Watch_Dogs will also lack multiplayer open world free roam; a busy week for Ubisoft as a whole, and I can't wait to see more on Watch_Dogs, The Division and Far Cry 4 respectively. Me Love Cars - Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 17:11, May 15, 2014 (UTC) 'Far Cry 4 Announced for November Release' Ubisoft have confirmed that Far Cry 4 is real, and it's coming THIS NOVEMBER. Set in the Kyrat range of the Himalayas, you're fighting off a despotic king who's in over his head. You can also pre-order the limited edition for access to bonus content from selected retailers. It launches on November 18th 2014 in North America, and November 21st 2014 in Europe. Me Love Cars - Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 16:35, May 15, 2014 (UTC) 'Dead Island: Epidemic Beta Key Giveaway' We've got five closed beta gift tickets to giveaway, via Steam, for Deep Silver's upcoming MOBA zombie title Dead Island: Epidemic. All you have to do is make sure you're following me on my Twitter (@MeLoveCars) and favourite my giveaway tweet and must add me as a friend on Steam (Me Love Cars). The first five to favourite the tweet will win! Good luck! Me Love Cars - Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 16:18, May 2, 2014 (UTC) 'Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Announced Early' Turns out Activision have decided to reveal this year's new Call of Duty title early, and it looks epic. Starring Kevin Spacey, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare will launch worldwide on November 4th 2014 with bonus content arriving first on XBOX consoles. Here's your first look at the game - trust me, it's worth a watch. Me Love Cars - Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 12:57, May 2, 2014 (UTC) 'New Call of Duty to be Revealed on Sunday' Sledgehammer Games will be at the helm of this year's Call of Duty title, which is set to be officially revealed this Sunday. The official YouTube page for the series has also released a new video which sets up the plot for this year's game, which you can watch right here. Stay tuned for more info. Me Love Cars - Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 17:55, May 1, 2014 (UTC) 'Spelunky and Nidhogg Heading to PS4' Sony has confirmed tonight that two indie favourites from 2013 will be heading to PS4 soon. Acclaimed digging and looting platformer Spelunky and retro-styled fencing title Nidhogg will both be on their way to the new console before you know it. For more updates on other new titles that will be up on the PS Store in the forseeable future (announced tonight), then be sure to follow the official PlayStation feeds on Facebook and Twitter for the latest news. Me Love Cars - Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 17:55, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Category:News